


February Fourteenth

by meikahidenori



Series: Classic Thunderbirds stories [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: Just something super short. Enjoy!





	February Fourteenth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRazorsharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRazorsharp/gifts).



February Fourteenth. 

For most, it's a day of mutual love; a day of sharing feelings and quality time. For others it's a day of giving; showering their loved ones with endless wild affection and a day full of non bedroom foreplay. For a pitiful few it's all about take; how little do I need to do to get the sex I want? 

For Gordon though, It was like this: Will anyone REMEMBER my birthday this year? 

This year, his brothers were too caught up in ‘romancing’ posh ladies who could fill baths full of diamonds or ones who didn't think you were more interesting than dirt but battered eyelids and played the lying game in hopes of getting their hands on their university trust funds. 

He had lost track of how many there where except for one who reminded him of Ursula from the ‘Little Mermaid’ and not in the ‘she was an awesome villain’ way. 

Being twenty and socially awkward sucked. 

He frowned at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Puberty had not been a nice mistress, these days he was still trying to hide the marks of a late bloomer; the pimple scars, the blotchy skin and the blasted braces he was still forced to wear because his teeth didn't seem to want to straighten, they fought hard to be wonky enough to allow his wisdom teeth into his jaw and were not about to let someone forcefully remove them. 

He snorted and pulled a face at himself. February Fourteenth could kiss his arse. 

Stalking out into the hall, he clung to the shadows being cast by the light at the other end of the narrow walkway. He sulked past his siblings rooms and thumped his feet down the flight of stairs like a stampeding elephant charging at a pride of lions. 

He thundered his way into the dark living room, grunting like a boar before roughly slapping his palm on the nearest light switch as a child with a temper tantrum would. 

“SURPRISE! “

Gordon stared as if he was frozen in fear by an oncoming train, a hand clutching his shirt in a balled fist of terror after jumping a few centimetres off the floor. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINGUS! “

They were all standing in the living room, wine glasses in their hands. All four of his brothers in front of a large table spread with a ridiculously oversized submarine shaped cake that seemed to eclipse everything else. 

“Y-you utter barst-”

“Tut - tut.” The eldest chimed before Gordon could finish his sentence, waggling a finger mockingly. “Mum doesn't need to be insulted because we got you good and proper.” Scott then put that offending hand onto his hip and lounged against the table like he'd taken it up as a professional sport. “We went to alot of trouble to do this you know. Could at least say thank you.”

“Yeah,” added Virgil, the more broader and square-shaped sibling of the four. “You don't have a clue how many stuck up toffee-nosed-living off daddy's hard earned money princess we had to schmooze just to get access to the best damn chefs in the world to cook for you.”

“Unfortunately we did skimp on the cake.” Scott grinned, flashing his pearly whites. “Blame any potential food poisoning on Alan and John -”

“Hey!” the youngest, Alan, shouted. “We only decorated it!”

“Yes, blame any unexpected bowel movements on those two, not us.” the tall slender brother said raising his brow in the two eldests general direction. “Wouldn't be surprised they used Metamucil instead of flour.”

There was a sniff as Gordon wiped away a tear. “You guys giving me the shits is worth it if you didn't forget my birthday.”

John walked over and draped a lanky arm around his shoulders. “We'll gladly give you as much verbal diarrhea as you give us on a daily basis if you like.” he chuckled. “Come on numbnut, dig in!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
